User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcome! Hi Sonicrox14 -- we are excited to have Sonic Sound Test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Sonic Sound Test Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wow! Nice wiki. Thanks for telling me about it... I think I did something similar a long time ago, what a deja vu XD!--Akamia 04:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The Sound Of Life Humm, this is very cool. But if this is gonna be about sonic music your gonna have to make artacles of the 2D games too. I would like to help with this but i dont know if its gonna be easy looking for information on the 2d sonic games music. I do know that Sonic 3 and knuckles music was also made by crush 40 and had some michal jackson in it too. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It'd be great if you were to contribute to this wiki, 'cause we need all the help we can get! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sure i will try very hard to help. The Music in the sonic games are what i like most about the games.P.S You will let me have my FOXHOUND sig, right --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and i changed the main page. --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've noticed, though I don't think we needed to put ALL the game categories on the main page, just a few of the modern ones. But thanks for helping out --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] '''Look on my user page --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) new member [[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] IS IN Sweet! The word's gettin' out! Welcome, Skyler! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Now i suggest that you ask SLJ to to put this wiki in the SNN sister wikis, cus i cant renember how I found out about this and the second time i came i had to type''sonic sound test sonicrox14'' in google to find it. Of course il be expecting privaleges, immunity from the rules and admin rights ;) lol jk.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 14:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SLJ probably isn't gonna be happy about this wiki (long story short, I asked for his opinion on making it and he said "don't", but I did it anyway) but I'll still tell him. P.S. I have to choose certain people before I grant them rights of admin, but it's not like I don't trust you ;) . --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh me me me me, I want power ha ha ha ha ha ha --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'''OUTER HAVEN 23:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC)